


Sammy's Birthday...Kinda.

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse





	Sammy's Birthday...Kinda.

She had been planning this since last month, excited yet nervous, that's how she felt at the moment.

Today was Sam's birthday.

She spent all of last month thinking of ways to give Sam a decent birthday much like she did with Dean on his birthday.

Maybe she could do a little something extra, after all, her and Sam had been dating for about two years now and she figured she do something extra special for him.

She had made all of Sam's favorites [and a few of Dean's incase he decided to whine] all she had to do was wait for the boys to get back and they could eat, she had the small round cake in the refrigerator for after.

Sighing she ran her hands through her hair, fixing her shirt as she sat down at the table waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

Waiting.

She felt the fatigue of the day catching up to her but she tried fighting it wanting to make sure Sam got a decent birthday since last year all they did was go out for a drink.

She wanted this to be different.

Crossing her arms she rested them on the table using them to cradle her head as a makeshift pillow, [Eye Color] eyes blurring slightly with her eye lids fluttering as she fought to keep them open but soon enough she had caved in and passed out.

**|Hour Later|**

The boys finally had gotten back from the hunt they had left for in the morning, now the two just wanted to relax back with [Name] and possibly watch TV before deciding to go to bed.

The two had left their bags in the library before making their way to the kitchen when they started to smell the faint scent of food lingering in the air.

The two looked to each other before continuing to the kitchen, Dean walked in first and the sight nearly broke his heart.

"Sam"

At the call of his name Sam had sped up to the kitchen his tall form walked in, feeling his chest tighten up.

[Name] was hunched over the table with her face buried into her arms, food neatly set along the table with one single balloon off to the side with a card with Sam's name on it.

"Dean" Sam looked to his brother.

"I know Sammy, just, I'll get the food you take care of [Nickname]" Sam walked over to [Name] gently taking her by her shoulders he began to slowly lean her back, left arm around her shoulders he slid his right arm under her legs and lifted her up he held her close.

He was making his way to his room when he felt [Name] move slightly causing him to slow his pace slightly his door just a few feet away he continued on till he came to his and [Name]'s shared room.

"[Special Nickname], baby" He gently nudged her arm making her moan in protest.

He huffed slightly, she was never one to be bothered when sleeping.

Sam sighed faintly to himself as he started rearranging her in his arms, his left arm slid under her rear causing [Name] to automatically wrap her arms around his neck as her legs dangled on either side of his hips.

His free hand opens the door the only light being the alarm clock on Sam's side of the bed.

Making his way inside he kicks the door closed making [Name] curl into Sam more.

"[Name], baby come on" Sam slid his arm out from her having [Name] sit on the side of the bed, he gently pulled her arms from around his neck his hands sliding up to cup either side her neck, thumbs brushing her cheeks softly.  
  
"Sammy...?" Her eyes crack open slightly making him smile.

"Yeah, you think you can change on your own?" He watched her try to open her eyes but he knew she would pass out any minute.

He kissed her forehead before he began to slid her shirt up, she was able to hold her arms up long enough fro him to slid her arms out, [Name] lent back on her hands before fully lying down on her back as Sam slid her jeans off she started to curl up. "Not yet baby girl," Sam pulled her back up gently, standing he grabs one of his shirts helping her slid it on.

He pecks her lips gently.

"You can sleep now honey" He smiled as she curled up, trying her best to pull the covers over her but giving up once the blanket came to her hips.

Sam stood up back up, removing his clothes and replacing his jeans with PJ pants he then crawled into bed sliding his arms around [Name] making her press into him, Sam's much larger body spooning her.

"Night [Name]" He kissed the back of her head gently, he would make it up to her in the morning.

For now.

He just wanted to hold her.

**|Kitchen|**

Dean had just finished packing the food away, it could be used as leftovers till whatever's left could be thrown away.

Of course the cake didn't go unnoticed making Dean feel even worse, he knew [Name] would go to such great lengths for Sam, hell she even did the same thing with his birthday.

He had never liked celebrating his birthday till [Name] came along.

He sighed running a hand through his hair.

[Name] was the best thing to happen to them.  
  
 **|Next Day|**

[Name] was curled up against something hard yet soft, her eyes slowly crack open blinking a few times before they adjusted instantly locking onto Sam asleep beside her.

She sighed softly rubbing away the crust from her eyes as she slowly pulled away from the large sleeping mess beside her.

Sam's hair was all over his pillow, no shirt although the blanket covered his middle his legs had been uncovered showing his bent legs with the PJ pant legs scrunched up showing his calves.

He was a hot mess.

_Literally._

[Name] stretched herself out making her way to the dresser and pulled out a pair of clothes for a nice shower.

**|After| - |Kitchen|**

[Name] decided to let the boys sleep while she started making breakfast, she didn't bother thinking about where all the food she made the other night had gone the only thing left out was Sam's balloon and card.

Setting things up she started cooking.

**|Sam And [Name]'s Room|**

Sam had moved around once [Name] had left the bed as of now Sam had wiggled his way to the middle of the bed with the side of his head resting on [Name]'s pillow instead of his which was now on the floor along with the blanket kicked off to the foot of the bed.

He mumbles in his sleep before snorting slightly as he woke up, drool in the corner of his mouth making him grimace slightly as he wipes it away.

Groaning he slowly sat up rubbing at his eyes he finally noticed the minus one person in the bed making him look around before sliding off the bed and making his way out of the room his destination being the kitchen.  
  
 **|Kitchen|**

[Name] had finished the bacon and started the eggs when she felt arms wrap around her securely and lovingly as the two began to sway slowly from side to side a kiss planted at the top of her head.

"Hey" She spoke softly as she mixed the eggs around.

"Morning" His voice groggy and deep making [Name] smile.

She finished the scrambled eggs scooping them into a bowl.

Sam took the time to turn off the stove and pull the pan and spatula from [Name]'s grip he set the two things on the back burner then wrapping his arms back around her he pulls her over to the counter lifting [Name] up as he then slid his hips between her legs he buries his face in the side of her neck making her giggle softly.

"You big baby" She lifted her left hand and ran her fingers through his hair, pressing her cheek against the side of his head enjoying him holding her.

He was like her personal security blanket.

The two stay like that till he pulls away looking into her eyes.

"You missed your birthday" She spoke softly as Sam's hands cup either side of her neck as his thumbs run along her cheeks and jaw line, she loved it when he did that.

Sam bit his lips a little. "I know, we didn't think it would take that long," He comes closer pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I felt so bad when we got back, you made my favorites and I never got the chance to eat any of it nor spend time with you," He kissed her nose making her giggle. "You worked so hard and I can't thank you enough" He lifted her head more as his lips finally connected with her soft pink ones.  
  
"Will I be able to get the chance even though your birthday is passed?" She lifted her hands over his, brow lifted giving him a smile.

Sam chuckled giving her another kiss. "Yeah, I would like that" He wraps his arms back around her bumping his nose against [Name]'s causing her to curl her arms around his neck, swaying side to side.

"Good, because you missed out on your 'Special' surprise gift" She whispered softly into his ear.

Sam stops slowly, his arms tighten around her gently yet firmly.

"But that will come much later tonight, we have your card to open and the gifts me and Dean had gotten you then we can take you out for a few drinks-Sam?" She stops talking when she felt her rear slowly sliding off the countertop.

"Sam!?" She shrieked as Sam pulled her up and threw her over his shoulder as he began making his way out of the kitchen.

"Sam what about breakfast?" She tried holding in her giggle.

Sam shook his head.

"Leave it to Dean, besides, I have a present to open"


End file.
